In the current semiconductor integrated circuit, an SOI (Semiconductor-On-Insulator) or UTSOI (Ultra Thin Semiconductor-On-Insulator) technology gets more and more widely used. For example, for a CMOS device with a thickness of sub-22 nm, the UTSOI technology is a very promising technology.
However, for a semiconductor device using the SOI or UTSOI technology, a key problem lies in that it is difficult to improve the performance of the device, in particular the speed of the device. It is difficult for conventional stress technologies to enhance mobility such as stress liner, SiGe/SiC embedded in the source/drain region, etc. to be applied due to a smaller gate spacing and a thinner intrinsic source/drain region.
Therefore, there is a need for a solution capable of improving the performance of a SOI semiconductor device, in particular the speed of the device.